Gaara and Sakura
by AliceAnimeLover
Summary: This is about Gaara and Sakura's romance. They both love each other.


**Gaara Fall in Love to Sakura**

Gaara and Sasuke are having a fight. Naruto and Sakura are also there.

"Sasuke!" Gaara said angrily.

"Gaara…." Sasuke said angrily, too.

Gaara will attack Sasuke but Sakura stop Gaara in attacking, she hugs Gaara.

"Please stop! Stop hurting Sasuke!" Sakura said while hugging Gaara.

"Sakura!" The surprise Sasuke and Naruto.

"Sa-sakura….." Gaara blush.

Then Gaara push Sakura and ran away………

"Are you ok?" said Naruto after running to Sakura.

"I'm ok." Sakura said calmly.

"You don't have to do that! You're so annoying." The annoying Sasuke.

"I-I'm sorry…." Sakura said while her tears are gently falling down.

Then Sakura run away, still she's crying……..

"She just tries to help you!" Naruto said angrily.

"I didn't ask her to help me." Sasuke said angrily.

"Sasuke!" Naruto said angrily.

"I will go home now." Sasuke said while fading away.

Now let see what Gaara is doing now………..

"Sakura…….Why I feel this way? She just hugs me. Sakura……." Gaara asking himself.

Now let see what Sakura is doing now……………

"I'm such an idiot…….I'm sorry, Sasuke….I'm sorry….." Sakura said while crying.

At night……….While Gaara is sleeping………

"Sa-Sakura! Sakura! Sa-Sakura! Sakura!" Gaara said while sleeping or maybe dreaming.

Then Temari and Kankuro came……..

"What's wrong, Gaara?" Temari said wondering.

"Why are you calling Sakura?" Kankuro said wondering.

"It's none of your business!" Gaara said angrily.

Then Gaara ran away……

"Why I always thinking about her? I don't understand my feeling…………Is this what they call love? Did I fall in love to Sakura? Ahhhhh………I don't understand this. I have to talk to Sakura." Gaara asking himself.

Then next morning………..While Sasuke, Sakura and Naruto are walking………..

Gaara show up……….

"Gaara!" Sasuke said angrily.

"Sakura, Can I talk to you in private?" Gaara said seriously.

"What! Why you want to talk to me?" The surprise Sakura.

"'Cause……..Just come to me. If you come to me, I promise I will not attack Sasuke anymore." Gaara said while his face is turning to red.

"But………..Well, ok." Sakura said.

"Why her?" Naruto said angrily.

"Don't worry, Naruto. I will be fine." Sakura said calmly.

"Let her go." Sasuke said to Naruto.

"But………" Naruto said.

"Don't worry, ok. See you later." Sakura said calmly.

When Sakura and Gaara are gone…………

"I will follow them." Naruto said angrily.

"I don't care about them. So I will go home now……." Sasuke said while fading away.

And Naruto follow them………………

In the restaurant……..

"What you want from me?" Sakura said wondering.

"This day. I always thinking of you." Gaara said seriously.

"What! Why?" The surprise Sakura.

"I don't even know. Its start when you hug me. I don't understand my feeling. I think that I'm in love…. to you." Gaara said while his face is turning to red again.

"What?" The surprise Sakura.

"What!" The surprise Sasuke and Naruto

Oh! Sasuke didn't go home because he was worried to Sakura. Sasuke is listening, too. And Naruto found him……….

"Hey! Sasuke." Naruto said happily.

"Na-Naruto." The surprise Sasuke.

"Oh, I understand now." Naruto said happily.

"No, you're wrong." Sasuke said angrily.

"You're jealous, Sasuke is jealous. Sasuke is jealous" Naruto said merrily.

"I'm not jealous!" Sasuke said angrily.

"Hey, be quiet. Listen." Naruto said.

"Sakura………" Gaara said.

"I'm sorry, Gaara, but I'm in love with someone else. I will go now." Sakura said sadly.

Sakura stand when she will go out Gaara stop her…….

"Don't go. Please, stay with me." Gaara said after stopping Sakura.

SAKURA: "Let me go. I'm sorry but I can't. I'm in love with……………."

Sakura stop because Gaara kiss her…………

**I Challenge You, Sasuke**

When Gaara kiss Sakura………Sakura slap him in his face. Oh! And also Sasuke and Naruto was shock.

"How dare you!" Sakura said disappointedly.

Then Sakura ran away. And Naruto and Sasuke go after her.

"Sa-sakura" Gaara said sadly.

Gaara go somewhere to be alone.

Now let see what Sakura doing now.

Still Sakura is running.

"Sasuke, this is you're fault." Naruto said while running.

"I didn't do anything." Sasuke said.

"Ah! Sakura disappear." Naruto stop.

"Let's split up." Sasuke said.

And they split up. Later on Sasuke found Sakura crying.

"Sakura…………" Sasuke said calmly.

"Sa-sasuke, what you doing here." Sakura said while wiping her tears.

"Nothing. I just want to be alone so I go here. How about you?" Sasuke said dishonestly.

"What! Oh, because I also want to be alone." Sakura said dishonestly.

"Well, let's go home." Sasuke said kindly.

"Ok." Sakura said cheerfully.

Now let see what Gaara doing now.

"Sa-sakura……" Gaara saying while remembering what happen.

Hey, I forgot to tell you that Temari and Kankuro are also there when Gaara kiss Sakura and they follow him. And now they will show up.

"Gaara, what's up? Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! I can't believe it Gaara fall in love to Sakura." Kankuro said while laughing.

"Stop laughing!" Temari said annoyingly.

"What? You two following me." Gaara said.

"I'm glad that you have change. Well, Gaara, if you really like Sakura. You should change your attitude." Temari said gladly.

"Temari is right." Kankuro agreed.

"Well, we will leave you alone." Temari said while fading away.

When Temari and Kankuro are gone.

"Change my attitude? I have to change my attitude." Gaara said to himself.

The next day afternoon. While Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke walking………….Gaara show up again.

"Gaara?" Sasuke said wondering.

"Ah! What happen to you! You look……" Naruto said surprisingly.

"You look nice." Sakura said calmly.

"I want to change my attitude for Sakura." Gaara said seriously.

"What!" Sasuke, Naruto and Sakura said surprisingly.

"Sakura, will you go out with me?" Gaara said seriously.

"What?" Sakura said wondering.

'No, she can't." Sasuke said angrily.

"Why? Oh, I know. Well, I'll challenge you, Sasuke. If I won Sakura will go out with me but if you won Sakura will not go out with me." Gaara said.

"Fine. And what kind of challenge is it?" Sasuke accept.

"I don't want harm now. So we will play card game." Gaara said seriously.

"Fine." Sasuke accept.

**The Winner!**

They go to the forest and later on they play cards.

"We will play Hearts." Gaara said.

"It's boring if we are the only one who will play." Sasuke said.

"Naruto and Sakura join us." Gaara said.

"What? Ok." Sakura and Naruto said.

"If I or Naruto won Sakura will go out with me but if you or Sakura won she will not go out with me." Gaara said.

"Fine." Sasuke accept.

"I'll do my best." Sakura said to herself.

"Ok, let's play!" Naruto said cheerfully.

They play and play……………………………………Until the game is over and the winner is…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..Stop! Ok, continue……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Wait! Hmmmm………………………………………………….Who do you think will win………………………………………………………………………………Oops! Sorry, ok, I will now tell you……………………………………………………………….

The winner is…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………Gaara!

"What! Gaara won!" Naruto said surprisingly.

Yep! That's correct. He……..he………he…………..

"So………Oh, well fine. Its ok, Sasuke, we did our best……………………. I will be fine." Sakura said calmly.

"Rrrrr……………Gaara………………" Sasuke said angrily.

"Well, I won. Sakura, can I talk to you in private?" Gaara said happily.

"Well…………………….ok." Sakura said calmly.

They go somewhere else………………………..

"Eight o'clock in the morning. I'll meet you here, ok. Remember this sign, ok." Gaara said while starring to Sakura.

"'Our Date' that's the sign? Well………..ok." Sakura said calmly.

"You can go home now. Goodbye." Gaara said kindly.

"Goodbye……………." Sakura said calmly.

They both go home……………………..

Still Sakura is awake……………………….

"Oh, what will happen to our date? Sasuke, I'm sorry……………..I'm such an idiot. I should refuse but………..Gaara…………………Oh!" Sakura said confusedly.

Then later on Sakura fell asleep……………………

**Gaara and Sakura's Date**

It was a lovely day. Gaara is waiting for Sakura. He's totally ready! He wears a red T-shirt and a black pant. He wears a native necklace and bracelet. Wow! Gaara change!

Oh! Sakura is here. She's so gorgeous. She wears a red shirt and an under knee red skirt. Ok! We're ready! I mean they're ready.

Wow! Their date is perfect. The sun shining happily. The birds are singing joyfully. The wind blow gently. Oh! It's a perfect date.

What! Naruto, Sasuke, Temari and Kankuro are following them. Oh! What if they interrupted their date? But luckily Gaara notice it.

"All of you show up now." Gaara said annoyingly.

"What?" Sakura said wondering.

"Hi….hi….Sakura." Naruto said.

"Don't follow us. You interrupting are date." Gaara said angrily.

"Gaara, don't be angry." Temari said.

"Just don't follow us!" Gaara shrieked.

"Gaara?" Sakura said wondering.

"I just want to be alone with Sakura. This is our first date so don't destroy it." Gaara said while his face is turning to red.

"Well, ok. Let's go guys." Temari said.

"Sakura, is that ok to you? Do you really want to date with him?" Sasuke ask seriously.

"It's ok, Sasuke. I will be fine. Don't worry. You can go now." Sakura said calmly.

"Sakura………." Sasuke said while fading away.

"Hey! Wait! We can't just leave them alone." Naruto said angrily.

"Leave them alone. Let's go." Kankuro said while pulling Naruto.

"Let me go! Let me go! Sakura be careful to him." Naruto shrieked.

Gaara and Sakura smile to each other. Then they start walking. Sakura feel comfortable with Gaara so she think that maybe Gaara is the guy for her. Do you think their couple? Oh, well let see what their doing.

Gaara is very happy and Sakura, too. They go in a restaurant; they eat noodles. They go in the park; they eat ice cream. Then they go to see the sea. The sea is beautiful! While looking at the sea Gaara began to spoke.

"Sakura, are you happy to day?" Gaara asked.

"I'm very happy. I don't know why but I feel comfortable with you." Sakura said while her face is turning to red.

"Me, too. Sakura, I- I love you." Gaara said calmly.

"……………." Sakura didn't speak.

"Well, you merry me?" Gaara asked seriously.

"Sorry but I can't answer that to day." Sakura said.

"It's ok; I'll give you one week to think about it. Is that ok to you?" Gaara said calmly.

"Well, ok." Sakura said.

"See you next week. I'll meet you here. Bye!" Gaara said while fading away.

"Bye." Sakura said calmly.

**Sakura's Answer**

In the first day, Sakura was all alone in her room. She was thinking about what Gaara have said to her.

"Should I merry him or not? Do I like him? Do I still love Sasuke? " Sakura asked herself.

In the second day, while Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke are walking, Naruto notice that Sakura always quiet.

"What's the matter, Sakura?" Naruto asked.

"Nothing." Sakura answered.

In the third day, while Sakura is walking, Ino saw her.

"Hey, Sakura, long time no see." Ino greet.

"Oh! Hi, Ino." Sakura said.

"What's the matter?" Ino asked.

"Nothing." Sakura answered.

"You can tell me maybe I can help." Ino said.

"Well, ok." Sakura said.

"So what's the problem?" Ino asked.

"I know that you will be happy if you heard this." Sakura said.

"So what is it?" Ino asked.

"Amm….Well, you see. Gaara propose to me." Sakura said while her face is turning to red.

"What! Impossible! Gaara don't know how to love." Ino shrieked.

"Yeh, I know. I'm also surprise. He said it started when I hug him. I just want to stop him in attacking Sasuke. I'm confuse, Ino. Yesterday, we go out. I feel comfortable to him.

He has changed. I f you saw him, you will be surprise. I, Naruto and Sasuke are surprise when we saw him. He said that he do it just for me." Sakura said calmly.

"You know what, Sakura; I think you and Gaara are couple. Maybe you should answer him "yes". So I have chance to Sasuke. Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha!"

"Oh…….." Sakura sighted.

"Oh! I forgot! I have to go! Bye, Sakura!" Ino shouted while fading away.

"Bye………" Sakura said sadly.

In the fourth day, Sakura talk to Temari.

"Oh! Hi, Sakura." Temari greeted.

"Temari, can I talk to you?" Sakura asked.

"Sure." Temari answered.

"Gaara propose to me and I don't know what to do. Should I answer him "Yes" or "No"?" Sakura asked.

"Gaara will be happy if you will answer him "Yes". And I will be happy, too. But it's your decision if you will marry him. I have to go now. Sorry, but I can not help you there. Bye!" Temari said.

"Bye!" Sakura said calmly.

In the fifth day, while Sakura is walking, Lee saw him.

"Hi, Sakura." Lee greeted.

"Oh, hi, Lee." Sakura greeted.

"What's the matter?" Lee asked.

"Nothing." Sakura answered.

"Are you telling the truth?" Lee asked.

"Ah, Lee, if someone asks you to marry her, what will you answers?" Sakura asked.

"Well, if that girl is you I'll probably answer "Yes", a big happily yes. But if isn't you I'll asked myself; Do I like her? Will I be happy if I marry her?" Lee answered.

"Thanks, Lee. I have to say goodbye now. I want to be alone today. Sorry, bye!" Sakura said while fading away.

"Wait! Sakura, did Sasuke asked you to marry him?" Lee asked.

"No! It's impossible but I will be happy if he will ask me!" Sakura shrieked.

"Bye!" Lee said gladly.

In their conversation, Sasuke listen because he wants to know why Sakura is acting so weird. Sasuke must be following Sakura in the whole day. So in the sixth day, Sasuke talk to Sakura.

"Sakura, can I talk to you in private?" Sasuke asked.

"What?" Sakura wondered.

"Can I?" Sasuke asked.

"Well, ok." Sakura answered.

They went in the forest.

"Did Gaara ask you to marry him?" Sasuke asked seriously.

"What? How did you know that?" Sakura said surprisingly.

"So he asked you. Will you marry him or not? I want to know what will you answered." Sasuke said seriously.

"I don't know yet. But why you want………" Sakura said calmly.

Sakura stop because Sasuke kiss her.

"Sakura, follow your heart. You're the only one who can answer that." Sasuke said while fading away.

"Sasuke…………." Sakura whispered.

In the last day, Sakura was all alone. She was thinking about what will be her answer tomorrow.

"Ok, all the tips they give to me. Ino said that we're couple and she will be happy if I will answer 'Yes'. Temari said that she and Gaara will be happy if answer 'yes'. Then Lee said that he will ask himself. Do I like Gaara? Well, maybe because I feel comfortable with him and now he was kind. Will I be happy if I marry him? I don't know but in our date I was happy being with him. And Sasuke said that I should follow my heart because I'm the only one who can answer that. But why Sasuke kiss me? Maybe she liked me, too. If I compare Sasuke to Gaara, who's the perfect guy for me? Mmmmmmmmmmm……………………… Well, Ino and Temari will be happy. Maybe, I should answer him 'Yes'. Ok, I'll answer him 'Yes'." Sakura said to herself.

Next day morning, Gaara is waiting for her. Then later on, Sakura came.

"Sakura!" Gaara said happily.

"Gaara, my answer is……" Sakura gasp.

"Wait! You should rest for a moment. Let's go sit there." Gaara said.

"Ok." Sakura said.

"Wow! He's so kind not like Sasuke. Right, I'll answer him 'Yes'" Sakura said to herself.

After they have sat, Sakura is ready to say Yes to Gaara.

"So what's your answer? It's ok to me if you say no but if you say Yes I will be happy. I know that you like Sasuke but still I'm hoping that you will answer me yes." Gaara said gently.

"Don't worry because my answer is yes. Yes, Gaara, I'll marry you." Sakura said calmly.

"Really! Did you mean it!" Gaara shrieked.

"Yes, Gaara, I mean it." Sakura said.

"Yes!" Gaara shout.

"Hey, Gaara, we should talk about our marriage now." Sakura said calmly.

"Yes, your, right." Gaara agreed.

"Let's talk in my house." Sakura said while her face is turning to red.

"Ok." Gaara said while his face is turning to red, too.

They talk about their marriage. They list all they need and also all people they inviting at their marriage. In the next day, they announce it to their friends. When Sasuke heard about this, he was sad, disappointed to Sakura's decision and full of angry.

**Gaara and Sakura's Marriage**

"Sakura, are you ready?" Temari asked.

"Yes." Sakura answered.

"Oh! I'm glad that you answered him "Yes". Oh! Thank you, Sakura." Ino said gladly.

"Sakura, Gaara is now waiting in the church." Ten-Ten said.

"Ok." Sakura said.

The Ceremony started. Sakura walk through the altar. Wow! Sakura is really beautiful. Her gown is beautiful because it sparkling through your eyes and its color light pink is just right for her. Oh! Gaara is waiting in front of the altar. Wow! Gaara is so handsome. His white polo shirt and black pant is just right.

Later on……………

Oh! It's starting!

"Before we begin, I like to know if someone want to stop this marriage?" the priest asked.

Gaara and Sakura look to each other and smile to each other. Then no one answer.

"Ok. We can now begin the marriage of this two. Gaara and Sakura……." The priest said.

Then someone shout.

"Stop! Stop this nonsense!" shrieked.

Who could that be? Well, I think you know.

"Sasuke?" Everyone said.

"Sakura, don't marry Gaara! I thought that I'm the one you like! Then why you will marry Gaara!" Sasuke shrieked.

"Sasuke, I'm sorry. Your right, I like you………at first. Now I like Gaara!" Sakura shrieked while crying.

"What? You're lying! That's not true! Tell me, why you choose Gaara than me!" Sasuke shrieked.

"Because I love Gaara. Whenever I'm with him, I feel comfortable. He has change. He became kind just because of me. And his not mean. That's why I like him." Sakura said calmly but still crying.

"Sakura…." Gaara said.

"Darn it!" Sasuke shrieked while fading away.

"Sakura, do you want to continue this?" Gaara asked.

"Yes, Gaara." Sakura answered.

"Shall we continue?" the priest asked.

"Yes, please." Sakura answered.

Wow! Gaara and Sakura are married. For the fans of Sasuke, Well, don't be angry at me, ok. I choose Gaara because I'm a fan of Gaara. So don't be angry at me, ok. I'm really sorry. Oh, well. Is the story good or not? Please tell me. Thanks for reading. I hope you like it. R&R. Thanks! Bye!


End file.
